This proposal is to establish a registry of patients with type 1 and type 2 diabetes, both inpatient and outpatient. The registry will serve as a resource to identify specific groups of patients with particuplar characteristics for recruitment into hypothesis-oriented clinical studies. The registry will contain a variety of data on clinical characteristics which will allow the posing of questions related to diabetes control in the inpatient arena and its relationship to hospital length of stay, etc.